The Legend of Phantom: The Mask of Destruction (Preview for now)
by FariyFlare
Summary: A mask that is said to have lost the evil that filled it has appeared once again to create chaos and destruction, but this time in Danny's world. Will Danny be able to defeat the enemy that is trying to possess him? Will the Hero of Time appear once again to defeat the enemy that he thought he defeated for good? If you wish to know the answer, read and find out for yourself.


Danny laid in bed peacefully sleeping, enjoying the ghost free night that he was having so far and hoping that the peacefulness will last forever. Just as he roll onto his back, he felt something latched onto his face and some kind of evil force trying to invade his mind. With the strange feeling hitting him full on, his eyes snapped opened and his vision started blacking out for a few seconds before returning back to normal for a bit before blacking out once again and so forth. Within his panic of having no idea on what was attack him, he reached towards whatever was on his face and started pulling on it, trying to get it off. After what felt like an hour of pulling which was only a few minutes, the Halfa finally managed to removed whatever it was and threw it across the room to create some distance. Quickly in case whatever attack him was going to attack again, the Ghost Boy jumped into a battle stance and stared at the thing he threw across the room.

The object in question was a purple heart shape mask with five yellow, red, green and blue spikes coming off of the sides near the bottom and two yellow spikes coming off from the top. It had red, orange, yellow and green eyes, they were outlined with red markings, a pink outline near the bottom to look like a mouth, a half green oval on each side near the bottom by the green spike, there were small orange shapes above the eyes and around the bottom of the two spikes at the top. Danny just stared at the thing confused on what was going on, "What is that thing? And why does it look like a mask?"

Just then the strange object in question started to float off the ground and hover in mid-air looking towards the Ghost Boy. As Danny stared at it trying to figure out if this was a prank set up by Tucker or something like that, an eerie laugh filled the air sending a chill down the Halfa's spine, "Do you really think throwing me away will save you? It will take a lot more than that to save yourself."

"A talking mask? That's new," Danny states blinking a bit not expecting that, then he sent a hard glare at the object, "But an evil talking mask? Not my style," he then sent an ectoblast at the thing sending it back down to the floor and against the wall. Without wasting a second or wanting to take any chances with this strange thing, his eyes glowed an icy blue as he fired a freezing icy blue beam at it freezing it into a block of ice.

With that over with, the Ghost Boy let out a small sigh of relief believing that the threat was taken care of when the ice block started to shake, "Do you really think that this ice can stop me?" the mask cried out.

"Yes. Yes, I do," the Halfa answered as his eyes glowed an icy blue once again and fired another beam of ice creating a few more layers. Once he was sure that the ice would hold for the time being, he stared at it in wonder, "Now, what am I going to do with it?" After awhile of his thoughts going nowhere, he got off of his bed, made his way over to the light switch to turn the lights on and then went back over to the frozen mask to get a better look at it. "Now that I got a better look at it, it does look familiar. But where did I see it before?"

"I don't see why that should matter since you will be mine soon." the mask replied with the eerie laugh lingering in its voice.

Danny just glared at it as he backed up to create some distance from the creepy thing. Once he was sure he was far enough away, he pulled out his phone and dialed a few numbers, "Tucker, Sam, get over here now! I have an evil talking mask over here and I have no idea what to do with it!...No Tuck, I am not half asleep, there really is an evil talking mask in my room and it attacked me when I was fast asleep trying to possess me or something...No Sam, I am not imagining things, I was really attacked by an evil talking mask!...Just get over here please and help me figure out what to do with it!"

The creepy evil laugh filled the air once again when Danny was off his phone, "Do you really think you can stop me? You friends won't be able to help you escape this fate. The Hero of Time may have been able to defeat me before, but that was only because I gave him a mask that I thought would not really work for him but would be fun if it did. Even with that strange magic, you won't be able to resist my power. Just give up and give your body to me so I can create chaos throughout the world!"

The Ghost Boy just glared at the mask thing a bit confused on the magic thing, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not too keen on becoming evil or letting someone have control of my body. Plus, I don't plan on joining the dark side anytime soon, even if they have cookies."

"We will see about that," the evil talking crazy mask states with its evil creepy eerie laugh, "I will get what I want in the end and will have you join me."

"That's not the first time I heard that," Danny replied dryly unamused as he sat back on his bed and stared at the mask as he waited for his friends to arrive.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's another preview for another story that came to mind. With the new Zelda game, Breath of Wild out, which I really want to play, my mind went into Zelda mode wanting to read and play Zelda related things, so this came to mind when I was thinking of Majora's Mask. I'm not very sure what is going to happen in this besides crazy and funny things that are bound to happen like it does with my other stories. Also, if any of you guys read my other stories and are waiting for them to update, they may be a while because I'm going to be working on some projects for portfolio stuff for college and such. Most of what I'm going to be working on will be animation and art base stuff, so you may be able to find them up on my YouTube channel or my Deviantart page, what I'm called on them is mentioned on my profile. So yeah, I'm going to be busy, but I will do my best to update my other stories. Also, I have the second chapter done for this already which I may upload to add onto this preview to get some ideas on what I should do later on in the story. If you want the next chapter for this, let me know.**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, so until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
